Rex's Peak
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Sequel to Noah's Limit. Rex returns to collect something he left behind. Established Noex. M/M slash.


A/N: This is a sequel to "Noah's Limit." Established Noex.

Beta: none

Warnings/Promises: Contains sexual content between two male minors.

Dedication: To all of the Noex lovers.

Rex's Peak

It was after five when Noah finally made it home. Turning the lock on the front door of his house Noah walked inside and went straight to the kitchen for something to eat. He grabbed a bag of nacho flavored tortilla chips and a soda and then headed up to his room, eating the chips as he climbed the stairs. He tossed his school bag on his desk and sighed as the heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. He wanted nothing more than a nap after a long day of classes and started to daydream about how comfortable his bed was when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Wha?!" The blond's body tensed in shock and he tried to struggle against the arms wrapped around him.

"Relax, Noe, it's me," Rex's hushed voice breathed in his ear. The effect on Noah was immediate as the teenaged human stopped moving and sagged into Rex's embrace, making the EVO held all of his weight.

"Ah, you bastard, you did that on purpose," Noah sighed in relief and tried to turn around to face his friend.

"How observant of you, Papa Bear," Rex commented with a chuckle. The Hispanic EVO tightened his grip on Noah. "Would you like to welcome me back properly?" He asked and puckered his lips.

Noah leaned forward and kissed the EVO.

Rex pulled away. "Mm, spicy nacho, nice," he said and kissed Noah again. He ran his tongue over Noah's lips, licking up the salt and powdered cheese. Noah opened his mouth, inviting Rex's tongue inside. He loved kissing Rex and often did so until his lips were numb.

Noah exhaled through his nose and tilted his head to the side, changing the angle of their kiss. Rex reciprocated the motion and moaned slightly as Noah gently sucked on his tongue. Noah pulled back and swallowed the salvia that had built up as they kissed.

"I think you have something of mine," Rex said breathlessly. Before Noah could reply Rex reached behind him and grabbed the ends of Noah's green air force jacket and shirt. Rex hiked the clothes up and dipped his hands onto Noah's back. Noah shivered as Rex's bare hands touched his sensitive skin and gasped as they traveled down into the back pockets of his jeans. He sucked in a breath and arched his back as Rex cupped his butt cheeks through his jeans. He felt Rex's chuckle reverberate through him.

Noah shrieked as Rex squeezed the soft flesh of his back side and removed his hands. He held up his hands to show Noah his gloves. They both looked at them for a second before Rex smiled at him and dove forward to kiss and lightly suck on Noah's collarbone.

"Put the gloves on," Rex instructed.

"What?"

"You heard me," Rex said and bit down on Noah's skin.

Noah hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure, and in a haze he did as Rex commanded. Blindly he ran his hands down Rex's arm to his hand and took the gloves. Noah had to wrap his arms around the Hispanic EVO's back when he refused to move and pulled the leather gloves over his slender hands. The gloves were a perfect fit; the knowledge brought a smile to Noah's face. He enjoyed the squeaky sound and the crunch of the leather as he fisted his hands.

The sound seemed to have a positive effect on Rex, too.

The dark skinned crime fighter leaned back and looked Noah in the eyes and the blond saw a desire in those deep brown eyes that the sight literally took his breath away. Rex's mouth was open slightly as he panted.

"Noah." Rex breathed before the blond captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

A thought occurred to him and Noah put his gloved hands into Rex's hair and pulled. The EVO head sprang back. "Noah," Rex said. Noah ignored the surprise in Rex's voice and chose to attack his throat instead. He felt Rex's Adam's apple bob under his lips and tongue as he swallowed; it was a highly erotic sensation. Noah tightened his grip on Rex's hair and pulled again, only this time not so hard. Rex's apple moved again as the EVO moaned in pleasure, making Noah suck harder.

"Oh, God," Rex bunched Noah's clothes into a fist and pulled, nearly splitting the green jacket in half as he tried to gain control of the situation without activating his abilities and accidently hurt Noah. But the blond was making it hard.

Noah sensed that Rex was nearing his breaking point and with one last playful bite he released the EVO.

Rex remained motionless as he regained his senses.

"You are in so much trouble Nixon," Rex told him, bowing his head.

Noah blushed in anticipation. "What kind of trouble," he asked.

"The best kind," Rex promised and took off his red biker jacket.

Noah felt his body react Rex's words and he mirrored the teen's actions and also took off his jacket.

"Bed. Now," Rex ordered. Noah was too excited to defy him and immediately sat on his bed. Rex undid his belt and dropped it onto floor. Noah watched as his lover shimmied out of his pants. He could see the outline of Rex's erection through his underwear and felt his own crotch tighten. Rex stepped out of his pants and grabbing the ends of shirt.

Noah took to the chance to ogle the muscles of Rex's toned chest and flat stomach stretch and contract as the cloth was lifted over the EVO's head. Rex was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Noah's fingers started to tingle inside the gloves and he realized that he was gripping the side of the bed so hard he had cut off his circulation. Slowly he unfurled his hands and flexed his fingers to help the blood flow, he eyes never leaving Rex.

The EVO tossed the blue and white shirt carelessly onto the floor. Another shiver went through Noah as Rex looked at him; his stare was predatory as he moved over to the bed. Noah instinctively leaned back as Rex hovered over him and settled onto Noah's lap. Heat radiated off of their bodies, Noah could feel it through the gloves and he held Rex to him.

They kissed again, more urgently and passionately than ever.

"Noah, touch me," Rex pleaded and started to grind into Noah.

Noah had no problem obeying and fingered the waistband of Rex's underwear before hooking the sides and pulling it down. Rex's cock sprung free, Noah caught it and started to stroke him gently and then picked up the pace at Rex's encouragement.

Noah lay under him, his eyes screwed shut and panting heavily as the sensation of Rex's body moving over his overwhelmed him. The bed rocked on its legs as Rex sped up his thrusts. Noah moaned as the friction between their bodies sent sparks of pleasure through him.

He heard Rex gasp and felt his hot cock pulsed in his palm once and then liquid covered his gloved hand and abdomen as Rex met his peak. The EVO rocked his hips in small circles as he rode out his orgasm.

"Oh God, please don't. I don't want to ruin another pair of jeans," Noah pleaded even as his hips bucked up to meet Rex's bottom.

Rex chuckled widely and pressed his body harder against Noah's crotch.

"You are so evil," Noah panted and gave into his desires. With a frustrated grunt Noah gripped Rex's hips, guiding them in a cross; up and down then side to side. Rex took to the blond's instructions and continued to grind into Noah until he ceased up and stilled as he came.

Both teens collapsed onto each other, sweaty, panting and red faced. "I freaking love you," Rex declared breathlessly.

"You're not so bad yourself," Noah replied sarcastically, smirking at the ceiling. His side vibrated as Rex chuckled. "I love you, too," he amended and raised his hands. "These gloves are completely ruined." He pointed out.

Rex hummed sleepily. "It was totally worth it."

Noah pulled the ruined gloves off and threw them into the trash bin before he lay on his side and curled up next to his boyfriend in bed to enjoy the afterglow of their orgasm.


End file.
